maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Euryale/Ilayuminite
Thanks to Kaios-0 from Reddit/DevaintArt for her Art! |organization = N/A (currently). |health = 3 |health# = 134 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 173 |attack = 3 |attack# = 24 |defense = 3 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 28 |effects = |bio = Euryale is the magical sister of Medusa and Stheno, the Gorgons. Like Stheno, she is immortal. Euryale is noted for her bellowing cries. After their cruel torture at the hands of Athena and Poseidon, and Medusa's death from Perseus, the sisters were hated, being judged for their look rather than their action. After the alliance has opened the doors for Stheno and Euryale, providing help and a good home, the Gorgons have decided to help as much as they could. Angela Ziegler , a brave doctor, known for her miraculous achievments, has been able to bring Medusa back from the depths of Hades. Praised by the gorgons, they have decided to always be in her debt, proctecting the innocents at all costs, for Euryale has finally found happiness, and she is not gonna let anyone pin her down. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Cleansing Voice |stamina2a = 5% |target2a = All Allies |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = 100% |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Sonic Heal '''Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Sonic Barrier |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Ally |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Sonic Magic Buff |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = She of the Briny Sea |stamina3a = 6% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = Water Magic |effects3a = |name3b = Magical Reef |stamina3b = 8% |target3b = One Ally |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Water Magic Buff |effects3b = |name4 = Scream To Silence Them All |stamina4 = 16% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = 7 |hitcrit4 = 99%/83% |type4 = Sonic Psychic |effects4 = }} '''Team Up Bonuses: *'Pro-Precog: '''Characters for Precognitive justice. * '''Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. * '''Alias-Less: '''Heroes who go by their first and last name'. ' * '''Lead Vocals: '''Black Bolt, Songbird and Euryale'.' * '''Mind Games: '''Heroes with psychic abilities. * '''Arcane Arts: '''Heroes who use magic. * '''Sssslitherly: '''The Gorgon Sisters. * '''Hellenic: '''Heroes with Greek Ties. * '''Ragnarok': Enemies of ancient Gods'.' * Pro-Execution: '''Heroes who agree on killing some of the gods.' * '''Divine Grudge: '''Stheno and Valkyrie OR Euryale and Valkyrie OR Medusa and Valkyrie'. ' * '''Break Free: '''Euryale and the Lizard. '''The Blueprint and Notes: ' Euryale, the wailer of the sea, is the most magical-based Gorgon out there. On the one hand, her theme being the water, Euryale is an immortal Gorgon that can support her sisters and their allies. On the other hand, Her wails are ever so destructive. You’ve thought Black Bolt was dangerous? His power might be physical, but her power is both magical and mental. The place she’s in after a wail from her would most likely tear enemies to shred, and echo in their bodies (vibration) for hours, if not more. Regardless, she’s probably the most chill out of all Gorgons, despite the terrors that Poseidon, Athena, Perseus and more imbeciles have done to Euryale and her sisters. Her wails are also positive sometimes, able to make her allies stronger, and probably angrier. Despite being a Gorgon, she’s also close to Nymphs and wasn’t very vocal in the shitty judgment of Medusa, so it's okay to draw her with and without tails. I was gonna use the Calming Voice thing in another ability for an Israeli actor, but I didn’t know what else to give. Euryale’s appearance is a strange thing. She’s supposed to be the most magical out of the sisters, and sometimes she doesn’t even have scales/resemble much of a Gorgon, so I got a little creative and make her scales as magical protection. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Generalists Category:Generalist Category:Ancient Gods Category:Non-Marvel Category:Mythological